So Much In So Little Time
by BlueDelight
Summary: Kakashi's POV after the war.


The war was over.

Kakashi kept repeating that in his mind over and over again. He sat in front of the old cracked desk and in his, (he had to admit), very comfortable chair. Piles and piles of documents lay in front of him, some from other leaders across the nations discussing trade routes or trying to get his permission for something, mission reports he needed to go over and finally his beloved orange book. Kakashi sighed, the old, prevy toad Sannin was dead, no more Icha Icha, and no more of Tsunade yelling at him for looking were the old perv shouldn't look. Tsunade was gone too, she sacrificed her life like all of the other brave Hokages for this village, Kakashi wondered if he would have to do that someday too.

It would probably be awhile since peace had come across the land, everyone was glad, well maybe not the ninjas since there wasn't much activity anymore, hell they've been even taking D ranked missions only reserved for early gennin. Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle aloud at the thought of his ninja sitting around whining about nothing to do. Kakashi look at his desk again thinking about when the angry slug princess smashing fist yelling at him for his lateness, the Copynin really missed her calling him a perv like Jiraiya, and sometimes a brat when her hangovers were really bad. Of course he wasn't the only one who took it hard.

Sakura.

He remembered when she locked herself in her apartment only but drinking sake, of course everyone gave her time to grieve a little, but when it was 2 weeks later Ino barged in her flat and knocked some sense into the pink haired medic, and it was a good thing too. Being now the head of the hospital she had a lot of work to do. Kakashi couldn't help smile at the thought of the pink spit-fire along with the blonde future Hokage, right after Naruto's fight with Pein he realized with his feelings for Hinata. It was about fucking time.

The couple has been dating for about 2 years now.

A lot of people have been in relationships,

Gemna and Shinzune are about to be married soon, Shikamaru and Temari got married and are now trying to raise a family in Suna, Ino and big boned (cough fat cough) Choji have been dating for quite awhile as well, even the mighty Gai found a sweetheart.

A lot has happened indeed, but it wasn't just after the war that things changed it was long time before the war too. Kakashi remembered when Naruto was still with Jaraiya and Sasuke Orchimaru, Sakura had her 17 birthday and it was at her party when he saw her.

Kakashi had to admit his former student changed both in body and mind, and Kakashi was a little worried that he liked her more now that she has matured. Kakashi wished her a happy birthday and left but was surprised when she chased him down and asked if they could have a quick spar when both of them were free, Kakashi couldn't help, but say yes.

It was the best mistake he ever made.

The two ninja sparred, went for ramen, and once in a while just talked on Team 7 training ground. It was just lust at first, how she was flexible when they trained his mind wandering how in other ways she could use her flexibility, the swell of her breasts could be seen under her pink shirt, he also somehow found it sexy how she can destroy mountains with just her finger.

But then it started to get...serious. He never noticed how bright her eyes got when she was happy, or how cute she got when she was angry, and how delicate she was when she cared for his injury after a mission...well sometimes, but he liked it when she lectured him with her spit-fire.

Kakashi, the Great Copy Ninja, user of a thousand Justus, in the bingo books since he was basically 12, was scared. Really scared. He didn't know what to do with his sudden feelings for Salura. His pulse quickened just at the mention of her name, his palms would start to get sweaty when he saw a flash of pink (and sometimes it wasn't even Sakura's hair). He would feel a flash of jealousy if a man got a little to close for his liking, he almost pummeled Genma to the ground when he asked if she was dating anybody. He wouldn't let any man touch his Sakura. His? Kakashi almost pummeled _himself_ for just assuming that she was suddenly his! Kakashi knew he had it bad. Really bad. He saw her less and less due to the war almost coming, he started to feel...weird. Even Icha Icha didn't appeal to him anymore, well it didn't appeal to him it was basically the fact that every women in his book had pink bubblegum hair and jaded green eyes. He was even more secluded than usual, only came out of his tiny flat to just get food.

Then the war came.

Kakashi knew he was ready to fight for his village, he always was, but he knew he wasn't ready for Sakura. What if she got injured and he was to late? What if she already found someone and he couldn't get the chance to tell her how he felt? A lot of questions went through Kakashi's mind, so he did what the great copy ninja did best, bury his emotions, put on a blank face and suck it up.

He had multiple near death experiences before, but when he almost got beheaded by an enemy nin, a flash of pink popped up in his mind. And he killed the man in a flash, Kakashi sighed and trudged back to the base camp he was assigned to.

All Kakashi could think about was the pink haired medic, even till the war was over. Even when he heard rumors about Sasuke coming back, and pursuing Sakura into marrying him and help rebuild his clan.

All Kakashi could think of now was sake.

His door was broke down when Naruto came trudging in squawking about something that Kakashi couldn't hear because of his hangover.

"SAKURA...HOSPITAL! "

Kakashi ran.

Kakashi was known for hating hospitals, he despised them. Suddenly Kakashi couldn't care less, he demanded where she was.

Room 18E.

He was about to take the nearest doctor and demand what happened to her. A fiery blonde woman was already there waiting near the door that lead him to _his_ Sakura.

Sakura was doing some roundabouts out a few miles near the village, she didn't expect to get ambushed, that was the first thing he taught her. Never let you guard down. Luckily some ANBU came and saved her and carried her back to the hospial.

That was 1 day ago. She still hasn't waken up.

His blood ran cold. He swore his heart skipped a beat. She looked so pale and fragile, almost like even if you touch her she would brake apart and that was what Kakashi was afraid of, his heart was broken and tainted that just one touch and she would be broken and tainted along with him, and he didn't want that, he never wanted that. He sat down in the chair next to her bed, and just watched like a guard dog, not wanting anyone touching what was his. Ino just shook her head at both of the ninjas oblivious affections towards each other as she shut the door leaving the two ninjas alone.

He didn't know that he fell asleep with his head on her bed till he felt someone stroking his hair, almost lulling him right back to sleep.

"Kakashi, Kakashi wake up"

He jolted awake with a grunt, he heard bell like giggles and saw that the pink haired goddess had awoke. Kakashi sore that his jaw had dropped, it was probably about mid morning due to the light sneaking through the blinds, landing on Sakura, giving her a heavenly glow making her almost Angel like. Her hair had gotten longer, but it still looked like she kept it trimmed, her lips looked so full and pink thst it took every of Kakashi's self control to not kiss her right then and there, her beautiful jade eyes looked larger and brighter. Kakashi finally got his brain cells to work and asked all questions working through his mind,

"Are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Do you need me to get you something? "

Sakura couldn't help but give out another beautiful bell sounding giggle, saying how she was fine and explained how she was ambushed, and that she did need a drink of water. While Kakashi was about to hand her her water a knock echoed through the room.

It was Sasuke, and he wanted to talk to Sakura.

Alone

The Copy Nin felt his hand tighten around the glass, almost cracking it. He looked over to Sakura and she looked like she didn't know about the sudden rumors of Sasuke trying to snatch the pink haired woman for himself, Kakashi just nodded and handed Sakura her water and walked out of the room. The white haired man thought he should probably take a shower and get cleaned up, as much as he hated leaving those two alone with each other, he needed it, she probably thought he smelled of sake and thought it was disgusting.

Kakashi came back to the hospital feeling clean and very fresh, he was nearing Sakura's door, when suddenly there was a crash, and a body flew through the door.

That body was Sasuke and a very angry Sakura followed,

"You Sasuke Uchiha are the most cruelest, egotistical, and arrogant man I have ever met!"

Kakashi could feel a small grin appear under his mask, Kakashi chuckled and walked up to the raven haired boy.

"Thought you knew never make Sakura angry? Looks like you never learned your lesson, eh Sasuke?"

Sasuke glared at the ninja and just got up dusted off, stuck his hands in his pockets and trudged home, clearly mad that his goal of making the pink kunoichi his was gone. Kakashi carefully made his way through the giant hole, into the hospital room. He found Sakura sitting on her bed with her arms around her legs against her chest.

"I see your feeling better." Kakashi tried to lighten up the mood.

Sakura stayed silent.

"You okay Sakura?"

Kakashi cringed, _are you okay?_ That's what he has to say? _Kakashi Hatake you really are an idiot._

"After all these years, I've pined after him, gave him so many chances and suddenly when I've fallen in love with someone else he had the freakin nerve to come and ask me to marry him and help him rebuild his stupid clan."

"So the the rumors were true," Kakashi mumbled, what a minute, "Love?" Kakashi could feel sadness, anger, and worst of all heartbreak.

Sakura looked at him wide eyed, and just suddenly took a deep breath, "I've fallen in love with you Kakashi." she closes her eyes with a...sad smirk.

"Go ahead, make fun of me. I'm sorry Kakashi, it's just that, your were the only one I had the only one there for me, and I realized it right before the war, but like the idiot that I am I didn't tell you, but if it would be to much trouble I would still like to be at least f-"

Sakura was cut off with a hard lip bruising kiss.

Kakashi smirked still staring at his paper work, on the old desk. Thinking about that day where she was excused and took her to his apartment and made her his. Her first moan, her first shiver, her first scream, her first, she looked beautiful as she came in his arms, the first time he held her sweaty naked body, the first time when she woke up due to him giving her body butterfly kisses.

So much had happened in so little time.

Kakashi was broken out of his thoughts when he heard a,

"Daddy!"

Kakashi looked up to see his daughter, the spitting image of Sakura run over to him and tackle him in a hug.

"Hey cupcake!"

He set his daughter on his lap, and like always she took off his hokage hat and placed it on her head, and giggled. Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle at his little pink haired daughter's hyperness.

Both Hatakes could here a chuckle in the door way,  
"Looks like you two are comfortable."

"Mommy! I told you to hurry up slow poke!" The little girl pouted,

Sakura just arched an eyebrow, "Did you now?"

Kakashi could just smile at how beautiful both his girls were, Chiyo turned 5 not too long ago, Kakashi remebered after Sakura gave birth to their little girl she wanted to name her after the old woman who saved her's and Gaara-sama's life. He knew even though when the two women met, that they formed an instant bond. Kakashi looked down at his little girl and smiled at how cute she looked with his hokage hat on.

"Sweety? How about you go and see if uncle Kotetsu and uncle Izumo need help? I bet they would like a little secretary." Sakura beamed.

Chiyo nodded enthusiastically,  
took off her father's hat, placed it back on his head while placing a quick kiss on his cheek.  
"Bye daddy!".

And before both parents knew it their little girl was gone,

"She gets her speed from you" Sakura giggled.

Kakashi chuckled,  
"Well she sure gets her looks from you, she's a spitting image."

"Lets hope she doesn't get the big forehead."

The hokage walked over to where the pink haired medic was standing, dragged his cotton mask down and placed a kiss right where her green, dimond shaped mark was like he did many times before.

"I like your forehead."

"Yeah well I don't."

"After all these years your still hooked up on that?"

"Yes"

Kakashi let out a devious chuckle, almost scaring Sakura. Almost. "You won't be worrying about you forehead soon."

Sakura raised an eyebrow,  
"What'dya mean?"

Kakashi pulled her close and let her form mold into his, buried his face in the crook of her neck and placed a, still mask-less, kiss right where it made her shiver.  
"I want another one."

Sakura knew what he meant, she had been thinking about also for quite awhile.

"Another what?"

"You know what I mean."  
Kakashi pouted.

Sakura giggled at his childish antics, "I don't think I do."

Kakashi gave Sakura's neck a playful bite, making her gasp, her neck was always sensitive and he used that to his advantage, "Another kid."

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck while whispering, "Me too".

Kakashi got an idea, an evil (not really) idea. Kakashi pulled her with him till he plopped in his chair bringing Sakura with him, straddling his lap. The hokage had a devious smirk on his face, while she...not so much.

"Kakashi, as much as I like this position" The white haired man chuckled at that" I'm getting a feeling you have something planned. What's going on in that head of yours?"

Famous last words.

"You know," Kakashi started ignoring her question" I've always wondered what it would be like bending you over my desk, making you scream my name." He always was straight to the point.

Truth be told, he has, many times. Kakashi being the lazy guy that he is always procrastinated with his Icha Icha, not wanting to go through all those papers, signing them and sometimes being late to meetings. He remembered this one particular scene where the beautiful main character, Sasaki gets seduced by the leader in his office and found themselves in a pretty...interesting postion.

Kakashi convinced Sakura to be more open in the bedroom, literally and figuratively. Sadly, very sadly, they weren't that active anymore in bed like they were now, but they still shared kisses when they saw each other, and Kakashi treasured every minute of it. Speaking of treasuring, the Copy Nin was sure enjoying the paled look on the pink haired medic's face.

"Kakashi!" Sakura hissed, " First off this is the hokage's desk, we need to show some respect, Second off anyone could walk in right now! Our daughter does not need to be scarred for life."

"I was already scarred for life when I walked in on Tsunade and Jiraiya." Kakashi murmured.

"What?"

"Nothing...come on Sakura, you had to have thought about it at least once."

Sakura could feel a very noticeable blush appear her face,  
Kakashi chuckled at her reply,

"Oh shut up! Alright I may or may not have had a few certain thoughts once in a while. But still! Chiyo is not that far away and neither is any of those nosy, and might I add gossiping, ninjas!"

Kakashi snaked up his hand letting it sneak under her shirt, feeling her soft skin, Sakura slightly arched her back loving the electric pulse from his, so very talented hands. Suddenly Sakura heard a soft click, whipping her head around worried it might be someone barging in only to find another Kakashi, with his mask hanging low on his neck lock the door with a devilish smirk that made shivers go up her spine. His shadow clone disappeared in a quick 'pop'.

Kakashi chuckled,  
"You were saying?"

Not letting her answer, he placed feather light kisses all over her neck, while multi tasking his hands, making them roam around under Sakura's shirt, teasing her.

The pink haired woman let out a soft mewled, "K-kakashi."

"Sakura." he husked.

Sakura unconsciously let her hands roam around his stomach, making Kakashi grunt. Finding the hem of the hokage robes, she slipped her hand under the white fabric and felt his hard abs, she was traveling downward, when suddenly a strong force snatched her wrist. Sakura looked up and found herself in Kakashi's heated gaze, looking like a animal ready to hunt its prey.

Kakashi was about to attack her neck when he heard a 'pop' very similar to sound a clone makes when it's dispersed.  
Kakashi opened his one grey eye and found himself miss the heat of the femine body. He heard a giggle and looked to find the medic by the locked door.

"Ah ah ah" Sakura wiggled her index finger " You have alot of work to do, now be a good hokage, and do your duty."

Kakashi felt him arch an eyebrow at her words.

Sakura started again,  
"Maybe I might come by later and give you a reward."

Kakashi chuckled at her innuendo and sighed, he hated to admit it but it was true he did have work to do, but as hot as it would to might be getting cought doing it on his desk, it would be better if everyone left afterward when their shift was over.

But God dammit he was sporting a very noticeable hard on, his hokage robes wouldn't do him any good. Then something in his head clicked,

"This is for revenge when I left you hanging in the closet, isn't it?"

Sakura giggled, to be honest it was. It was Sakura's birthday, and it was a few months into the couple's relationship. She was only helping out at the hospital for a few hours, but since someone else already covered her shift, when Sakura was about to clock out soon, when two big strong arms wrapped around her and dragged her into a nearby broom closet. Sakura was about to pummel whoever scared the shit out of her when suddenly she was attacked a pair of very familiar lips,

"Kakashi?"

"The one and only baby, now how about a little preveiw of my birthday present I'm going to give you,"

"Preview, wha-"

Kakashi attacked her lips in a passionate kiss.

Sakura remembered how frustrated she got when he poofed out of the small space when she was so God damn _close._

The pink haired woman raced back to her apartment to find Kakashi sitting on her couch reading Icha Icha like nothing happened,  
"Oh hi Sakura-chan, how was work?"

She attacked.

Sure he got a small bruise on the lower part of his back when he hit the floor, but it was worth every second of it when she ripped off his mask and had her way with him, he was shocked by her actions, how aggressive she was when she this sexually frustrated.

Kakashi loved it.

"I said I was sorry."

"Yeah well as they say payback is a bitch."

"Ya got that right." he murmured.

Sakura unlocked the door with a flick of her wrist and walked out of the small room with a sway in her hips,

"I'll see you later Hokage-sama." she purred.

With a soft click Kakashi Hatake was alone.

The white haired hokage slumped back in his chair, while flicking his sore wrist from signing so many papers.

A quiet knock reached his ears,  
"Enter."

Izumo poked his head in.  
"Hey me and Kotetsu are clocking out, everybody else has gone home, will you be alright?"

"Yes, have a good night Izumo."

"You too hokage-sama." he replied while closing the door.

Kakashi glanced at the clock, it was a quarter past nine, Chyio should have been put in bed by now, but she was stubborn when it came to something like that. Of course she got that from her mother. Just thinking about his two girls made his heart clench with love. Even though he had his duties as the Hokage, Kakashi still had his duties as a father. _Daddy's little girl,_ Sakura said. He remembered when she told him she was pregnant with Chyio, he hated to admit it but he actually cried tears of joy. Sakura never let it go, always teasing him how he was an even bigger softie.

Kakashi turned his chair to gaze through the window, getting a perfect view of the Hokage mountain. It was dark now with little stars showing, but in a little while the night sky would be blanketed with stars, he had his window open, due to the climate it was very warm throughout the day, of course the AC broke and being the cheapskate he was, he let his employees suffer in the hot rooms and offices.

The Hokage sensed a flair of chakra.

"You've gotten sloppy in masking your chakra, Sakura."

He saw a quick blur of pink slink through the window, and stand by his desk with a bell sounding giggle.

"What if I want you to sense me, sensei?"

He looked to find Sakura with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face, indeed standing next to the Hokage desk, in the path of where she slipped through the open window.

Kakashi pulled down his mask to reveal a sexy smirk that gave Sakura shivers down her back, with a 'come here' motion of one finger, she walked to his chair with an extra swish sway of her hips. Kakashi expected her to straddle him, but instead of her cute ass on his lap it was her legs.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, but relaxed when she rested her head on his chest. He planted a kiss in her hair, then resting his chin on her pink haired head. This felt nice, he wouldn't admit out in public, due to his rough, stern appearance he keeps up as the Hokage, but deep down, it felt nice to cuddle with the woman he loved.

"Hinata is pregnant. "

Kakashi thought his ears were deceiving him.

"What?"

Sakura giggled,  
"Our blonde knucklehead is going to be a father."

Something inside the copy nin's head clicked,  
"He can actually reproduce?"

Sakura looked up at him with a scowl,  
"Out of all that, you ask if, Naruto, a human being can reproduce?"

Kakashi shifted in his seat,  
"Yes?"

*smack*

"Ow"

"Did that actually hurt?" She asked in disbelief.

Kakashi massaged his stomach,  
"Yes, it did."

"Anyway, I found out this morning and she should be telling him right this moment."

Somewhere in the village, a certain blonde and purple haired couple sneezed at the same time.

Kakashi groaned,  
"You mean there is going to be another, probably more annoying Naruto running around? I don't think the village can handle that."

"How did you know it was a boy?"

Kakashi's eyes widened,  
"Your kidding?"

Sakura nodded,  
"Yep, well actually.."

"Well.." he encouraged.

"She's having twins, one boy and one girl." she chuckled nervously.

"Just think about these kids is already giving me a headache." he groaned.

*smack*

"Ow! Are sure you aren't already pregnant? You've been violent lately."

*growl* *smack*

"Ok! Ok! I'm kidding, kidding!" He defended.

Sakura just shook her head and smirked,  
"Your lucky I love you, idiot."

Kakashi chuckled and tightened his hold around her, never wanting to let go.  
"I love you too, so much."

Sakura sighed in happiness, _this is home, me, Kakashi, Chyio, and soon another one will be on the way._ Sakura thought.

Sakura smirked,  
 _Speaking of soon, we better get started._

Sakura shifted in Kakashi's lap, straddling him.

"So, have you been good, hokage-sama?"

Kakashi chuckled, snaking his hands up her hips,  
"Oh yes, I think so. Can I have my reward now?"

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, dipping her head near his ear, and brushed her pink lips against the shell.

"Then you better get comfortable, Hatake Kakashi"

Kakashi knew what she was doing, and he loved it, every single time he said it out loud,

"Would be delighted to, Hatake Sakura."

Ah yes, so much has happened in such little time.


End file.
